


У подножия зимней ночи

by LeAglani



Series: Мозаика [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Armitage as Seb Moran, M/M, PWP, Porn, Romance, Russian, Slash, АУ, ПВП, Порно, Ричард Армитидж, Русский, Слеш, как Моран, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Он слабо представлял себе, что ему стоило ждать от этой поездки, но точно не ожидал такого холода. Представлял, как это могло быть, но все равно оказался не готов. Мороз обжигал любые открытые участки кожи, забирался под одежду, заставляя зябко ежиться, несмотря на слои и слои ткани. И Моран лишь изредка кидал на него веселые взгляды, отдавал свои нагретые рукавицы или брал его руки в свои, делясь теплом, пока они ехали по заметенным дорогам мимо сугробов с рост взрослого человека.





	У подножия зимней ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Извиняюсь, что пришлось подождать!! 
> 
> От автора: Во второй части «Мозаики» я несколько раз ссылалась на возможную поездку Себа и Джона на зимнюю охоту в Сибирь, а все потому что я уже тогда наметила про эту самую поездку написать, прямо увидела эту картинку в своей голове. А еще я решила, что читателям нужно додать рейтинга, потому что его почти и не было в «Мозаике».  
> Планирую, что это будет заключительная часть в этой истории, так что уже смогу поставить точку и больше ничего не писать. Не зарекаюсь, конечно, потому что пути вдохновения неисповедимы, и может случиться всякое, но план именно таков.
> 
> Любителям и знатокам охоты, в том числе зимней – вы же понимаете, что текст писался совсем не из-за и не для этого, м? Поэтому прошу быть максимально снисходительными к скудным деталям. И, увы, никаких медведей (почти), матрешек и балалаек))))))
> 
> Сиквел писался под песню Poets of the Fall – Shallow (она не особо подходит атмосфере текста, но я люблю что-нибудь слушать, когда пишу, и выбор пал именно на эту композицию).
> 
> СПАСИБО моим замечательным альфа-ридеру [ Onixsan ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1253539) и бете [ Метиловый Спирт](https://ficbook.net/authors/2142441))))

1.

 

За окном мело уже несколько часов. Джон иногда подходил к затянутому заиндевелым узором стеклу, через которое можно было лишь смутно угадывать происходящее, рассеяно водил пальцем по ледяной поверхности, разрушая созданную природой красоту, и отходил. Чтобы вернуться к странному сооружению, которое служило в доме и печкой, и кроватью. Он никогда подобного в своей жизни не встречал и очень удивился этому предмету интерьера, когда их переводчик на неплохом английском попытался доступно ему объяснить его назначение.

Свет от единственной электрической лампочки скудно лился с потолка, делая тьму вокруг объемнее и насыщенней. В печи весело трещали дрова, за стенами дома завывало так, словно кто-то живой плакал и куда-то звал, и Джону казалось, что он уснул и все никак не мог проснуться от этого странного зимнего сна.

Взгляд метался по темным углам, натыкаясь то на добротный стол и жмущиеся к нему две скамьи, то на развешанные под потолком связки душистых трав. Помимо большой комнаты в доме было еще несколько помещений: две спальни, небольшая ванная с душевой кабиной, уборная и закуток с кухней - он давно все облазил и изучил от скуки. Как и содержимое старенького шумного холодильника, который пришлось выключить, экономя заряд генератора, а продукты вынести в коридор, где сейчас было почти так же холодно, как и на улице. Только без снега. Только без всего этого неимоверного количества снега, что ему еще никогда не приходилось видеть за раз. Колючего, мягкого, мокрого, пушистого, скрипящего под ногами и переливающегося, как драгоценная крошка в свете луны или фар от их машин и снегоходов.

Он слабо представлял себе, что ему стоило ждать от этой поездки, но точно не ожидал такого холода. Представлял, как это могло быть, но все равно оказался не готов. Мороз обжигал любые открытые участки кожи, забирался под одежду, заставляя зябко ежиться, несмотря на слои и слои ткани. И Моран лишь изредка кидал на него веселые взгляды, отдавал свои нагретые рукавицы или брал его руки в свои, делясь теплом, пока они ехали по заметенным дорогам мимо сугробов с рост взрослого человека. Мимо деревень, заваленных снегом по крыши и казавшихся заброшенными, и мимо мест настолько глухих, что можно было поверить, что они вернулись в далекое прошлое. Без электричества, связи и тем более интернета. И Джон все еще не мог решить, стоило ли получаемых впечатлений все то время, что они потратили на перелеты и дорогу. 

Себ в отличие от него чувствовал себя в своей стихии. Он даже стал чаще улыбаться, явно наслаждаясь происходящим и, как теша свое самолюбие, решил считать Джон – его компанией. 

Огороженная от величественного леса высоким забором база, до которой их довезли на странного вида внедорожнике, встретила их протоптанными в сугробах тропинками, небольшими домиками и высоким резным теремом – главным зданием администрации. Джон такие видел только в кино и на открытках, но никогда живьем - его впечатлили и искусная резьба по дереву, и яркие краски росписи. Даже внутри было очень аутентично, словно в славянскую сказку попасть, а к оскаленным пастям голов с мертвыми глазами он уже давно привык. 

Егеря, про которых упоминал Моран, оказались вполне себе дружелюбными русскими мужиками, бородатыми, светловолосыми и высокими, и Джону постоянно приходилось запрокидывать голову, чтобы пообщаться – двое из пяти на удивление сносно говорили по-английски.

Помимо них пока других гостей не было, но заезд ожидался как раз через пару дней, к выходным, а значит, у них с Себом, можно было сказать, был вип-сервис – неограниченный доступ ко всем ресурсам базы: к людям, к технике и к оружию. Хотя, что касалось последнего – Моран привез свое, со специальным разрешением от МВД России (1); Джон как-то даже не задумывался о подобных деталях, пока сам непосредственно не столкнулся с особенностями охоты заграницей.

День заселения ему запомнился в основном тем, что они пили до глубокой ночи, и он отрубился прямо там же на диване, пропустив большую часть веселья. Но все равно было забавно и необычно. Джон попробовал вяленой лосятины, медвежатины (2) и домашней самогонки, после которой у него на следующее утро даже не было похмелья. Он ждал, что Себ сразу же погонит их в лес, но тот лишь обошел с Джоном всю базу, заглянул на псарню и в гараж, проверяя, на чем им предстояло выезжать в глухую тайгу, а вечером пил наравне с русскими, много смеялся и делился своими байками, почти не путаясь в языках.

На второй день для полноты впечатлений им даже запрягли какое-то подобие саней, пригнав те из ближайшей деревеньки вместе с мохнатой лошадкой. Больше всего это было похоже на конструкцию из двух деревянных палок, на которые накинули какую-то плотную ткань, и сверху накидали одеял и шкур, но Джон впечатлился. Он в принципе подозревал, что многое здесь делалось только ради него, для Морана происходящее явно было не в новинку. Но ему все равно понравилось лежать, закутанным в шкуры, на довольно мягко и плавно идущих санях и смотреть вверх, пока над головой бесконечной лентой проплывали заснеженные ветки елей и сосен. 

Вокруг разлилась звонкая обманчивая тишина, и если бы не редкие понукания и окрики их извозчика, можно было решить, что они с Себом остались одни. Скрипели крепления саней, под полозьями похрустывал снег, изредка всхрапывала лошадка, пока рядом полулежал Моран и смотрел на него, не сводя глаз.

\- Тебе нравится?

\- Да, - немного подумав, признался Джон. – Спасибо. Это настоящая зимняя сказка.

Моран согласно хмыкнул и быстрым поцелуем прижался к его губам, ловко сдвинув шарф, а потом так же ловко вернув тот на место. Они не афишировали своих отношений, не то чтобы им было чего стесняться, но Джон чувствовал, что тут это было бы неуместным, даже если бы им никто ничего не сказал, вздумай они начать целоваться прямо посреди столовой в тереме. Это было только их, только для них, и он ни с кем не хотел делиться ни этими мгновениями, ни чем-то другим.

\- Ночью здесь еще красивей становится, особенно в ясную погоду и при яркой луне, - Себ навис сверху. – И тишина может стоять такая, что будет казаться, что исчезли все звуки, кроме твоего дыхания и биения сердца.

На Морана редко находило настроение говорить так длинно или замысловато, Джон по пальцам мог пересчитать похожие случаи, поэтому сейчас слушал, затаив дыхание и жадно разглядывая успевшее стать знакомым до мельчайших деталей лицо: брови, нос, губы, глаза. Он и раньше знал, что Себастьян Моран был красивым, но сейчас его лицо в обрамлении меховой шапки, казалось немного диким и знакомо опасным. Хищным и открытым. Тот ничего не скрывал и не прятал, и ему даже ничего не нужно было говорить, Джон и так видел все то, что ему хотели сказать. Он мягко улыбнулся в ответ и прикрыл глаза, словно подтверждая, что, да и он тоже.

Себ отодвинулся и сел, он немного по-звериному повел носом, что-то прикидывая для себя и анализируя.

\- Ночью будет буран.

\- Значит, сегодня охоты не будет? – Джон не то чтобы был разочарован, скорее немного раздосадован. Он хотел уже посмотреть на то, как Моран будет охотиться. Ему и самому было уже любопытно, как это должно было происходить, потому что то, что он почерпнул из интернета и ютьюба, по определению не могло идти ни в какое сравнение с реальным опытом.

\- Отчего же, будет, - тот бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, явно что-то прикидывая в уме. – Только тебе придется пропустить этот раз. Не хочу рисковать.

И Моран действительно не взял его с собой. Они с егерями и другими охотниками из местных что-то долго и горячо обсуждали, размахивая руками и то и дело показывая на лес; Джону было лень прислушиваться, да и их переводчик, Олег, был больше заинтересован термосом и его горячим содержимым, чем разговорами вокруг, чтобы успевать переводить ему. Джон и так знал про предполагаемый буран, на охоту его не брали, и он закономерно потерял интерес к происходящему. Только немного ревниво проследил за чужими сборами, потрепал пару ластящихся к рукам пушистых собак и ушел в дом. Ждать.

И теперь терпеливо сидел в одиночестве и тепле и все никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Даже собственные руки в тусклом свете казались чужими, и он то и дело подносил ладони к лицу, рассматривая пальцы и вены на запястьях, для чего ему приходилось каждый раз отодвигать теплые рукава вязаного свитера.

Было очень легко поверить, что в мире кроме него не осталось никого, что все замело белым чистым снегом, погребло, так что не выбраться и не откопаться.

Пахло деревом, травами, шерстью, терпким чаем со странным привкусом, ему стойко казалось, что здесь все в основном заваривали и пили опилки, считая это чаем, и для него это стало еще одним откровением. Одним из многих. Таким как бесконечные заснеженные пейзажи и нереально голубое небо над головой. Он никогда еще в своей жизни не видел столько снега, куда ни посмотри, всюду было завалено белым, так что начинали болеть и слезиться глаза с непривычки. Небо над головой было неправдоподобного голубого цвета, он и не знал, что оно может быть таким не на мониторе или на фотографиях в глянцевом журнале. 

Иногда ему начинал мерещиться далекий протяжный вой, который то приближался, то удалялся. Тогда он вставал, подходил к двери и хватался за ручку, но выходить не спешил. А потом снова возвращался к теплу и живому огню; ему просто нужно было набраться терпения и подождать.

Когда ему послышалось, что хлопнула дверь, Джон настороженно прислушался - ему все же не должно было показаться, звук был довольно отчетливым. И действительно в коридоре, где хранились самые неожиданные вещи, вроде веников, лопат, санок, какой-то обуви и одежды, а теперь еще и продукты из их холодильника, послышался шум, снова хлопнула дверь, а потом все на какое-то время стихло. Всего на пару мгновений, но Джон успел встать со своего места у печи и подойти к входной двери, когда та неожиданно распахнулась, и на пороге темным силуэтом возник Моран. Словно языческий бог, безжалостный и беспощадный, со светлыми глазами и в шкурах убитых им животных.

Джон моргнул несколько раз, прогоняя наваждение, и потянулся руками навстречу. От Морана пахло морозом и ночью, а еще немного порохом и влажным теплом. Джон помог ему скинуть парку и размотать слои шарфа. Те, как и меховая шапка, и потяжелевшие от начавшего таять снега унты, отправились поближе к печи. И от вещей, и от Себа в тепле начал подниматься пар, и он мог только заворожено наблюдать, как все вокруг начало наполняться жизнью и движением.

Моран принес с собой не только холод и растаявший неопрятными лужами снег, но и ощущение покоя. Наконец можно было перестать беспокоиться или сомневаться в реальности происходящего.

\- Голодный?

\- Нет, но от чая или того, что они здесь им называют, не откажусь.

Джон прошел в закуток с плитой и включил газовую конфорку, чтобы поставить на нее пузатый эмалированный чайник, наполненный на четверть водой из большой пластиковой емкости. Он сильно подозревал, что это был талый снег; тот тут был настолько чистым, что его действительно можно было спокойно пить, не боясь заработать несварение. 

В большую керамическую кружку отправилось содержимое деревянной коробки со стертым от времени и частого использования рисунком; то самое содержимое, что было больше похоже по вкусу на завариваемые опилки, но Джон быстро сообразил добавлять еще и немного сухих трав из пучков, удобно подвешенных рядом с полками с посудой.

Он стоял и слушал, как Моран передвигался по комнате; тот почти сразу же стал методично избавляться от всех тех слоев одежды, в которые был вынужден облачиться, чтобы не замерзнуть. Себ развешивал или складывал вещи, почти не производя шума, но Джон все равно мог точно определить, когда он закончил и направился в его сторону.

\- Развлекся?

\- Можно и так сказать. Только тебя рядом не хватало.

\- Жалеешь, что не взял меня? - Джон обернулся и пытливо окинул Морана внимательным взглядом с головы до ног, а потом снова поднял глаза к чужому лицу.

\- Немного. Но так мне было спокойнее.

 

 

1 Я тут погуглила процедуру, но иностранцам, оказывается, реально можно заморочиться и провезти на нашу территорию свое оружие для охоты;

2 А вот и упоминание про медведей)))

 

 

2.

 

\- Тебе не холодно?

\- Пока нет, - пожал голыми плечами Моран. После душа тот расхаживал в одном только полотенце, и Джону было холодно даже просто смотреть на него. 

Джон с ленивым любопытством наблюдал за чужим упорядоченным перемещением. Себ проверил ружья, одежду и телефон, проверил, заперта ли дверь и выключен ли газ. Задернул шторы на окнах, хотя из-за ледяного рисунка на тех сложно было хоть что-то разглядеть как изнутри, так и снаружи. Тем более, чтобы заглянуть к ним, для начала нужно было бы преодолеть высокие сугробы, но если Морана такой обход успокаивал, то почему бы и нет.

\- В спальне мы к утру замерзнем, поэтому останемся здесь, - Себ похлопал по оштукатуренному белому боку печи и начал с энтузиазмом перетаскивать из соседней комнаты постельное белье и стелить его сверху на уже лежащий здесь матрас.

Джон с сомнением оглядел их будущее спальное место, но спорить не стал. Ему действительно было любопытно, как так можно было спать. И не только спать, потому что что-то настойчиво подсказывало ему, что они собирались предаваться не только сну. Наверное, выставленные на всеобщее обозрение смазка и пачка презервативов.

Он неосознанно провел по животу, и рука наткнулась на крупную вязку свитера, под которым были еще и кофта с майкой. Джон мысленно поморщился. В комнате, пока он был одет, было вполне комфортно и даже тепло, но что-то перспектива раздеться сейчас его не особо прельщала. Взгляд сам собой потянулся к обнаженной спине с перекатывающимися под кожей мускулами. Возможно, если он не будет снимать теплые вязаные носки, то и не замерзнет, не то чтобы Моран не видел его в разной степени одетым, пускай и настолько нелепым, как в одних носках.

Когда смазка с презервативами переместилась куда-то в многочисленные складки постельного белья, он понял, что время на раздумья закончилось, и нужно было уже что-то срочно решать.

\- Эм, мы точно так не замерзнем?

\- Я не дам тебе замерзнуть, - оскалился Моран и потянулся к нему своими длинными загребущими руками, чтобы притянуть к себе и настойчиво довести до печи.

Залезть наверх оказалось не так уж и сложно, как он себе поначалу представлял, тем более его ненавязчиво подсадили. Джон немного повертелся, пока, наконец, не нашел удобное положение. Оказалось совсем неплохо и даже тепло.

Моран подбросил еще несколько поленьев в огонь и закрыл поддувало, после чего отряхнул руки и как-то очень естественно и ловко запрыгнул к нему. Разом стало тесно, не то чтобы у Джона были возражения, и он даже осторожно стянул свитер и отложил тот в сторону, к стене, чтобы был под рукой, если он все же начнет мерзнуть. Себ с легкой усмешкой пронаблюдал за его манипуляциями, но говорить ничего не стал, только вольготно разлегся рядом, сразу же положив руку на член и начал медленно водить по тому вверх-вниз.

\- Решил начать без меня? – Джон сложил губы трубочкой и задумчиво потеребил край кофты.

\- На тебе слишком много одежды, - Себ отвлекся, нашарил освободившейся рукой тюбик смазки и с громким щелчком открыл тот, чтобы выдавить на полувставший член обильную порцию.

Джон вздохнул и стянул еще и кофту, после чего настала очередь штанов с начесом, кальсон и термобелья. То ли дело было в Моране, то ли на печи он успел согреться так, что ему стало действительно жарко, поэтому носки тоже пришлось снять. Сидеть в одной только майке ему показалось несколько глупым, но ее он все же решил пока оставить.

\- Стриптиз так себе, на слабую «Д» (3), - прокомментировал Моран и, задрав мешающую ткань, собственнически положил горячую ладонь ему на живот, та была скользкой от синтетической и естественной смазки, и тут же заскользил ею вниз.

Джон задохнулся от возмущения, но хозяйничающую руку скидывать не стал. Ему уже не терпелось принять участие в происходящем, особенно когда кое-кто начал веселиться без него. Он даже сам, первым потянулся за поцелуем и сразу же стал жадно вылизывать чужой рот, наслаждаясь привкусом травяного чая.

Уверенные знакомые пальцы на члене заставили его оторваться от узких твердых губ и часто задышать, жмурясь от удовольствия.

\- Черт, да! Вот так, - Джон непроизвольно выгнулся, когда Моран провел подушечкой большого пальца по щелке уретры, а потом легонько надавил на нее; он распахнул глаза, чтобы уставиться на руку на своем члене и не пропустить того, что могло ждать его дальше.

\- Хочешь порулить? – Моран не дожидаясь ответа, перетащил Джона на себя и усадил сверху, словно с самого начала знал, что ему сейчас было нужно.

И Джон был не прочь вернуть себе немного контроля, особенно после того, как его оставили одного ждать, не имея возможности хоть что-то изменить. Вместо ответа он потянулся к тюбику смазки, после чего выдавил немного прозрачной массы себе на пальцы и завел руку за спину.

Он не торопился, подготавливая себя. Методично растягивал эластичные стенки, добавляя смазку и пальцы. Плавно покачивался, приподнимаясь и опускаясь в такт движениям, и то и дело замирая и дрожа от накатывающего возбуждения. От майки почти сразу же пришлось избавиться, та только мешалась, став неприятно влажной и ненужной. Джон иногда подавался вперед, чтобы дотянуться легким поцелуем куда придется: до губ, подбородка, шеи, ключиц, груди. С члена уже текло, но он все продолжал насаживаться на собственные пальцы, и не спеша пересаживаться на упирающийся в ягодицы горячий член.

У них была вся ночь впереди, к тому же Морану всегда нравилось сдерживаться, демонстрируя железный самоконтроль, и смотреть. Наверное, в этом было что-то от ожидания в засаде, когда терпеливо ждешь свою жертву в прицеле. Себ позволял себе только редко гладить его по бедрам, бокам и груди, сжимая и тут же отпуская набухшие и чувствительные от ласк соски.

Джон с удовлетворением отметил немного дрожащие руки Морана, пока тот разрывал упаковку презерватива и натягивал его на свой крепко стоящий член. Скоро можно было переходить к самому интересному, и мысль, что только он сейчас решал, как скоро это должно было случиться, пьянила и по-настоящему дурманила.

Наконец, он уперся рукой в тяжело вздымающуюся грудь и привстал, чтобы медленно насадиться на член Морана, помогая себе другой рукой. Джон замер на мгновение, переживая чувство наполненности и легкого дискомфорта. Нужно было совсем немного, чтобы привыкнуть и приспособиться, чтобы начать уже двигаться. Сначала медленно и плавно, только слегка покачиваясь, пока этого не стало катастрофически мало. Джон задрожал и выгнулся, пытаясь увеличить темп и нагнать ускользающие всполохи наслаждения каждый раз, когда удавалось задеть простату.

\- Себ, - он наклонился вперед и лег на Морана, переводя дыхание. Хотелось бесконечно растянуть удовольствие и одновременно побыстрее кончить, и он даже не знал, чего больше. Джон нашел чужие руки и положил себе на ягодицы. – Себ.

Его подкинуло выше, Моран совсем немного поменял их позу, но теперь Джону не нужно было тратить столько же усилий как прежде, чтобы задавать нужный темп. И Себ точно знал, под каким углом нужно было входить, чтобы каждый раз выбивать из него стоны. 

\- Да, да. Ах!

Джон привстал на коленях и оперся локтями в подушку по бокам от лица Морана, почти встав на четвереньки и позволяя вбиваться в него с размаху и со всей силы, и Себ его не жалел, зная, что не причинит боли, зная, что Джон сам этого хотел. Он сам просил об этом, жадно сжимаясь вокруг чужого члена, подавался назад, гортанно стонал, выгибался и дрожал. Джон умел отдаваться без остатка и делал это каждый раз, когда они с Себастьяном Мораном занимались любовью. Или трахались. Потому что умели и могли и так, и так.

\- Мой хороший…

Он не сразу услышал, что с ним говорили. Себ в принципе редко говорил в постели, предпочитая больше отдавать короткие команды, и даже почти не стонал, только совсем немного, когда кончал.

\- Себ, - Джон расслабился и замер, позволяя перевернуть себя на спину и закинуть ноги на чужие широкие плечи.

\- Готов потерпеть? Обещаю, потом тебе будет очень хорошо, - Моран поцеловал его коленку и снова приставил член к его входу, чтобы медленно войти. Очень плавно и нежно. И так же медленно выйти. Снова и снова, то наращивая темп, то замедляясь. Когда на него находило настроение, Себ мог трахать его очень долго, не давая кончить, каждый раз оттягивая и оттягивая приближающийся оргазм.

\- Второй раз за ночь я вряд ли смогу кончить, если ты и дальше продолжишь меня мучить, - этим признанием Джону пришлось делиться между стонами, которые он даже не пытался сдерживать, зная, как это обычно заводило Морана.

\- Посмотрим.

Ему было очень жарко, так что даже стало казаться, что он начал задыхаться. Еще и Моран добавлял, каждым толчком выбивая из него воздух вместе со вскриками. Джон был весь мокрый, как и Себ; пот крупными каплями стекал по его красивому лицу, по шее, струился по груди, заставляя руки Джона то и дело соскальзывать с чужих бедер, когда он пытался за них ухватиться.

Наконец, Джон уперся во что-то - в подушку или сбитые комом одеяла, ему уже было все равно. Стало немного легче, теперь от толчков он не проезжался спиной по влажной ткани куда-то вперед, и так было удобнее подмахивать и подаваться навстречу. Моран навалился сверху, практически сложив его пополам, чтобы дотянуться до губ в грубом поцелуе. Джон мог лишь слабо протестовать и с облегчением выдохнуть, когда тот все же распрямился, чтобы придерживая член, аккуратно из него выйти и прежде чем перевернуть Джона на живот, надеть на него презерватив. Это дало ему немного времени отдышаться и перевести дух, потому что дальше, как он знал по опыту, его ждал еще один изнурительный раунд.

\- Люблю, когда ты такой, - Моран выдохнул ему прямо на ухо, и снова навалился, обездвиживая. Себ помог себе рукой и снова вошел в него, после чего подсунул ладони Джону под живот и крепко обнял. – Беспомощный и только мой.

Джон знал, что Себ любил именно эту позу, трудно было не догадаться, когда в него кончали чаще всего именно так – навалившись сверху и зажимая так, что не пошевелиться. Даже дышать удавалось с трудом, когда Моран начинал активно работать бедрами, втрахивая его в матрас, и кончить он мог только от члена внутри, для чего тоже приходилось постараться. Не то чтобы это было проблемой, когда Моран точно знал, как ему следовало двигаться, успел давно изучить.

Сейчас Джон чувствовал, что вот-вот должен кончить, его уже мало волновала неприятно трущаяся о член ткань, или тяжесть на спине; член изнутри распирал так, что было почти невыносимо, и ему нужно было совсем чуть-чуть, совсем немного, чтобы уже освободиться.

Моран немного приподнялся и сунулся к его дырке пальцами, и это было для Джона уже чересчур.

\- Анггх! – он задергался и наконец кончил. Его так трясло, что он даже не понял, что и Себ на нем точно так же дрожал и пытался отдышаться. Тот осторожно вышел и лег рядом, чтобы почти сразу же невесомо заскользить пальцами по его мокрой спине.

\- Думаешь, завтра у тебя будут силы составить мне компанию?

\- Не уверен, но один я больше в этом доме точно не останусь.

 

3 Напомню, что в Англии система оценок не такая, как у нас.

 

 

3.

 

Ночью Моран вставал пару раз, чтобы проверить огонь и подкинуть немного дров, наверняка проникся нежеланием Джона замерзнуть. Хотя после того, как Себ с ним закончил, он больше мечтал где-нибудь охладиться, чем быть закутанным в теплое одеяло, но здравомыслие врача в итоге победило. Его совсем не привлекала перспектива заболеть и провести остаток их отпуска с температурой, соплями и, если не повезет, еще и кашлем.

Внизу почти не болело, он действительно не просто так тратил время, тщательно растягивая себя, да и Моран точно знал, как с ним обращаться, чтобы они оба остались довольны и удовлетворены. Поначалу так было не всегда, но они приспособились. 

Джон сладко потянулся и высунулся из-под одеяла, чтобы убедиться, что Моран был занят своей обычной утренней рутиной – зарядкой и отжиманиями. Ему тоже следовало уже встать, умыться, почистить зубы, и может даже принять быстрый душ. Двигаться после жарко проведенной ночи совсем не хотелось, и он решил, что им точно следовало как-нибудь устроить себе совсем ленивый отдых – чтобы только спать, есть и трахаться на всех доступных поверхностях. Хотя бы пару дней.

\- Доброе утро, - прокаркал Джон и нахмурился, прочищая горло.

\- Доброе. Будем здесь завтракать или в столовую сходим? – по-деловому уточнил Моран, почти не отвлекаясь на него. 

\- В столовую, - готовить ему не хотелось, и Себу явно тоже, раз он предложил поесть что-то приготовленное не им.

Вытащив из вороха ткани немного скомканный свитер, Джон торопливо натянул тот прямо на голое тело. Куда делись остальные его вещи, он примерно догадывался - скорее всего, Моран прибрал их после того, как стянул с него использованный презерватив и обтер. Было жаль утерянные теплые носки, перспектива ходить по холодному полу в одних только куцых тапочках его не вдохновляла от слова совсем. И стоило только подумать о носках, как те нашлись совсем рядом, буквально под рукой.

Джон с подозрением уставился на Морана, который как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал отжиматься от скамьи и даже голову в его сторону не повернул. Себ заботливо положил ему носки, но почему-то о нижнем белье или другой одежде не подумал, что наводило на определенные и очень конкретные выводы.

Он осторожно спустился вниз и поплелся в уборную, после чего переполз уже в ванную. Джон все ждал, когда же он уже окончательно проснется, но выходило с трудом. Спать не хотелось, но тело было настолько расслабленным и ватным, что он все же начал подозревать, что мог заболеть.

Лоб на ощупь был вроде нормальной температуры, после нескольких глотков воды, в горле больше не першило, да и в целом не было ни сонливости, ни ощущения, что ему в глаза насыпали песка – первые симптомы простуды. Джон вяло принялся искать свою одежду, для чего даже не поленился залезть в дорожную сумку. Он смерил оценивающим взглядом приготовленное нижнее белье, после чего глянул на закончившего с отжиманиями Морана, тот тоже внимательно наблюдал за ним, утираясь белым вафельным полотенцем.

Джон непринужденно стянул свитер и достал из сумки любимый махровый халат, чтобы тут же в него закутаться. Себ даже не стал скрывать своего недоумения, когда он настоял захватить его с собой, и теперь Джон собирался продемонстрировать тому, зачем именно он его прихватил. В конце концов, не мог же он остаться голым и опять же только в одних носках. Во-первых, прохладно, а во-вторых, нелепо.

Было очень удобно опереться бедром о стол и демонстративно развязать пояс - утренний минет сам себя делать не будет, а Джон его очень хотел получить. Быстро ополаскиваясь в душе, он невольно вспоминал прошедшую ночь, и хотя Моран не оставил на нем никаких следов, почти никогда не оставлял, задница то и дело отзывалась знакомой пульсацией, стоило только хоть немного наклониться или неудачно повернуться. Или удачно. Потому что у него уже почти стояло, и Себ не мог не заметить этого, пока Джон искал вещи, а потом решал, что же ему надеть. 

Он немного поерзал по краю столешницы, устраиваясь поудобнее, после чего распахнул халат и вопросительно выгнул бровь, намекая, что он тут может состариться, пока будет ждать.

Моран отшвырнул полотенце в сторону и мягко, по-кошачьи подошел. Тот почти всегда выглядел опасным - хищником, заключенным в тело человека, и у Джона внутри что-то предвкушающе дрогнуло, как бывало каждый раз, когда он ловил на себе этот взгляд – очень жадный и очень голодный. От такого у кого угодно могла начать кружиться голова, и он не был исключением. Ему льстило, что его так сильно хотели. И не кто-нибудь, а сам Себастьян Моран. И тем более не могло не льстить, когда такой человек становился перед ним на колени и с не меньшей жадностью, чем до этого смотрел на него, заглатывал его член.

Джон был свято уверен и каждый раз в этом убеждался, что слабую технику всегда можно было компенсировать энтузиазмом, а его у Себа всегда было предостаточно, тем более, что у того и техника его стараниями постоянно совершенствовалась.

Он запустил пальцы в темные волосы и с одобрением сжал, собрав в кулак. Моран схватил его за бедра и сам стал задавать темп, не давая собой руководить, он не любил давиться, и в целом Джон был не против, когда результат все равно того стоил. Хотя это не значило, что раз или два он не поддавался искушению и желанию, начать вбиваться в расслабленное горло в погоне за слепым наслаждением. Потом ему было неизменно немного стыдно, но не настолько, чтобы периодически не повторять подобное снова.

Сейчас он схватился за края столешницы и запрокинул голову назад, чтобы дать себе волю и начать громко постанывать в такт движению чужого горячего рта и немного неуверенного языка. Да, именно об этом он думал, именно так он и хотел, чтобы началось его утро. И стоило Морану сгрести его мошонку в горсть и начать перекатывать яички в умелых пальцах снайпера, как Джон смог только поспешно схватиться за чужие плечи и кончить. 

Отдышавшись, он склонил голову набок и из-под ресниц глянул на все еще стоящего перед ним на коленях Морана. У того стояло, член недвусмысленной палаткой оттягивал мягкие штаны, по которым уже расползлось темноватое пятно, но Себ продолжал ждать и просто смотреть на него снизу-вверх. Джон с благодарностью провел кончиками пальцев по покрасневшим, немного распухшим губам, и в которой раз подумал, что только по-настоящему уверенный в себе мужчина мог позволить себе вести себя так свободно и спокойно с другим. Без всего этого утомительного и наигранного доминирования, качания прав и доказательства собственной важности.

Поэтому он просто повернулся к Морану спиной, нагнулся и почти лег на деревянную поверхность стола. Ему даже не пришлось ждать, пока тот встанет на ноги и откинет махровую ткань с его задницы. Себ почти сразу же прижался сзади, привычно навалившись всем своим весом. Смазка, как и презервативы, была где-то там, в недосягаемости, да и не так уж много времени у них было в запасе, пока их гостеприимные хозяева не вспомнили, что нужно было бы уже откопать своих заграничных гостей. Поэтому он совсем не удивился, когда Моран помог ему свести ноги вместе и сразу же толкнулся влажной головкой в зажатые ладонями ягодицы. Даже хорошо, что стол был тяжелым и добротным, сильные толчки не могли сдвинуть его с места, потому что сейчас Джон то и дело безуспешно скользил пальцами по шероховатой поверхности, пока ему, наконец, не удалось схватиться за край стола и перестать уже болезненно упираться в тот животом. 

Горячая ладонь на пояснице ощущалась клеймом, его жадно, как-то по-хищному, огладили, прежде чем немного болезненно пройтись вскользь по расстраханной дырке, толкнуться напоследок членом в место над яичками и кончить горячими каплями на прохладную кожу ягодиц и бедер. Джон несколько раз сглотнул и с усилием выпрямился, оглядываясь через плечо.

Его властно развернули и усадили на стол, чтобы начать не менее властно целовать. И Джону оставалось только довольно жмуриться и отвечать, принимая эту грубую ласку, потому что когда Моран переставал сдерживаться, действительно переставал, он становился именно таким – необузданным и немного грубым, будто больше не мог удержать под контролем, обуревающие его эмоции и чувства.

Ему снова нужно было в душ, а еще застирать халат. Хотелось уже добраться до завтрака, и это утро не могло стать более идеальным, чем уже было. Или могло, но его сейчас и так все устраивало.

\- Вчера мы натолкнулись на следы лося. Если до него раньше не доберутся волки, то увезем с собой вяленной и мороженой лосятины, тебе же понравилось мясо? – Моран укутал его в халат и заметно нахмурился, рассматривая его голые ноги. – На медведя не самое удачное время ходить, а вот стаю надо проредить. Они даже к домам близко подходят, не боятся. Сейчас откопаемся, поедим и будем собираться. После бурана как раз по свежим следам и пойдем.

\- Да. Мне все нравится, - Джон положил ладонь на гладко выбритую щеку и улыбнулся. Его более чем все устраивало. И это утро, и их совместный отдых, и тем более эти отношения.

 

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
